


Get me all I need

by trilliastra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (very light), Blow Jobs, Fluff, Future Fic, Light D/s, M/M, Make Them Do It, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, The Power Of Love, Witches Make Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need – I need Derek.” </p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“She said -” He takes a deep breath. “She said something like 'you shall suffer from the pain you cause the others, because only love can save you'”.</p><p>-<br/>Or the one where Stiles is cursed by a witch and only true love can save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get me all I need

“Fuck!” Stiles screams and he can hear Scott asking is he's okay, but Stiles can't say anything except for curses and howls of pain. 

When he came home for the weekend he never expected to be asked out by a witch and then cursed to feel the most agonizing pain because she couldn't deal with the fact that Stiles said no. His luck, really.

“I don't – shit!” He curses and Scott immediately retreats his hand from Stiles' shoulder. “I don't think your werewolf powers can help.” The pain is blinding and Stiles feels his stomach turns.

“I will take you to Deaton.” Scott says and when Stiles tries to nod he's hit by a new wave of pain – like he's being slowly stabbed in the chest – and then he's on his knees, emptying his stomach on the forest floor. “Shit -” Stiles hears and he wants to laugh and cry, but he's pretty sure that any blunt movement is going to make his body hurt even more. “can you walk? We need to get to the Jeep, Stiles.”

“No.” He rasps, cleaning his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. “I need – I need Derek.” 

“What? Why?”

“She said -” He takes a deep breath, bracing himself for then pain as he tries to remember the chant the witch used to curse him. “She said something like 'you shall suffer from the pain you cause the others, because only love can save you'”.

“But, you –” Scott tries to argue, but as Stiles curses again holding Scott's arm hopeless, he only nods and helps Stiles get on his feet. “Derek, then?”

“Please.” He whispers, tears blurring his eyes. “I need Derek.”

–

“What the hell?” Derek opens the door before Scott could knock. “I could hear him screaming from miles away!”

“Witch cursed him.” Scott explains and Stiles nods weakly as he lifts one hand to touch Derek's arm, because fuck, everything hurts and now that he's in front of Derek it feels like his feelings are amplified. 

He always wants to touch Derek, that's not new, but the pain makes him desperate. Not just because he wants to get rid of the pain, but because Derek is right there, he's handsome and caring and funny, sometimes sweet and Stiles loves him so much, he just needs and he is so close.

“No!” Stiles screams when Derek backs away from his touch, falling to his knees and the invisible knife feels like it's stabbing his heart one, two, three times and it's torture. 

_This is what heartbreak feels like_ , Stiles thinks and he feels Scott's hand on his shoulder but the touch is wrong, it's not Derek. “Please.” Stiles pleads, looking up to Derek's concerned face. “Please Derek, I need you to touch me.”

“But –”

“He's in pain!” Scott shouts. “Just put your hand on his shoulder! It's not the plague, just do something!” Stiles wants to laugh like every time he hears Scott using his Alpha voice, but he feels too weak, the pain is taking all his forces and he can only think how much he hates witches. He was dealing with his unrequited feelings for Derek, he didn't need to feel actual pain over it.

Whoever said heartbreak can't kill was a fucking liar.

“Stiles, look at me!” Derek calls and Stiles shakes his head, he's not strong enough to do it. He's not strong enough to face the rejection right now. “Is it okay for me to touch you? I don't want to hurt you.”

“Just do it!” Scott screams again and Stiles wants to agree, he wants to say _yes, yes, do it,_ but then the feeling of a warm hand on his face makes him forget everything.

The pain fades immediately and Stiles feels lighter, like he's finally able to breathe again.

“Fuck!” He whispers, but this time it's from complete and utter relief.

He hears Scott exhale and collapse on the ground beside them as Derek's hand tremble where it's holding his face.

“Better?” Derek asks and Stiles nods, looking up to meet Derek's green eyes and give him a thankful smile.

Derek smiles back but it's small, almost polite as he starts to stand up. “No!” Stiles screams, holding Derek's hand on his face because he knows the curse is not broken – the pain subsided but the magic is still there, Stiles can feel it inside his head.

And just like he knows the magic is still there, he also knows this – Derek's touch – is the only thing that will make the curse go away. “Do you trust me?” He asks, eyes never leaving Derek's as he squeezes his hand.

Derek doesn't answer, but Stiles sees his eyes flicker to Scott for a second before looking at Stiles' again. 'Not with Scott here', his eyes seem to say.

“Scott, can you leave us alone?”

“But you are –”

“I'll be fine.” Stiles smiles at him, lacing his fingers with Derek's and pulling him towards the couch. “We'll be fine.”

Scott eyes them suspicious, but he only sighs and says “Call if you need me.” before leaving the loft with a last glance towards Derek.

–

“So –” Stiles says, looking down at his hand – still holding Derek's in a firm grip. “do you trust me?”

It takes a while for Derek to answer, probably wondering why Stiles is asking him and what are going to be the consequences of his answer but he whispers a soft “Yes, you know I do”.

After everything they've been through it was obvious, but it still makes him happy to hear the words. He looks up to notice Derek watching him with a soft smile on his face, and Stiles' heart skips a beat. “Then you can trust that I don't want to make things awkward between us.” He says and Derek arches one eyebrow. “I was cursed by a witch, as Scott said already, and I can still feel it. The curse is not broken.”

“You need to go to Deaton.” Derek says, trying to stand but Stiles shakes his head, still holding Derek's hand – the buzz growing stronger in his head and Stiles thinks a new wave of pain is on its way. “Stiles, he can help you!”

“No, he can't.” Stiles denies, remembering the witch's words mentioning pain and love, and Stiles knows – like he knew Matt was controlling the kanima and that Derek and Scott should have killed Deucalion when they had the chance – that he loves Derek with everything he has. “The witch cursed me because I couldn't love her –”

“That's ridiculous.” Derek interrupts, making Stiles laugh for the first time that night.

“Don't I know it?” He says and Derek snorts, holding Stiles' hand tighter. “You need to touch me, Derek.” Stiles pleads. “Just touch me, please.”

He doesn't know what does it, if it's the begging or Derek can see Stiles is in pain again, but when Stiles looks into Derek's eyes he knows something changed and as he brushes his lips against Derek's he's immediately kissed back.

–

“What do you need?” Derek whispers between kisses and it takes a minute for Stiles to answer because he's floating. The feeling of Derek's lips against his are the best thing he ever felt and Derek's hands on his back are warm. Stiles is so hard already he knows he could come just like this, but he also knows that wouldn't be enough.

“Touch me.” He moans while Derek licks on his earlobe and sucks a merciless hickey on his neck.

“Here?” Derek runs one hand under Stiles' shirt, pinching his nipple and Stiles thinks it's too much but not enough and he wants and wants and -

“Yes.” He cries, grabbing a handful of Derek's hair so he can have something to squeeze while Derek lifts him from the couch and walks them to his bed. “Take this off!” Stiles rushes, trying to take Derek's shirt off but Derek stops him and Stiles can't hold back a noise of protest. “No, your shirt -”

“Shh.” Derek whispers, taking Stiles' shirt and jeans off before looking at Stiles for a long time. “Put your hands on the headboard.” 

“But -”

“You said you need me.” Derek licks a wet stripe from Stiles' belly button to his mouth, kissing him dirty and fast – leaving Stiles light headed when he pulls back. “Trust me.” 

And the thing is, Stiles always did. He always trusted Derek with Scott's life and with his dad's life and with his own. He always trusted Derek with everything he has and he knows Derek will take care of him, and even if this night is all he will ever have – Stiles trusts Derek to not wreck him beyond repair.

“Good.” Derek smiles as Stiles does what he asked, leaning to kiss his way down Stiles' chest to the waistband of his boxers where he gives an open mouthed kiss over the fabric. “Like this?”

“More.” Stiles moans, the magic making everything more intense – pleasure clouding the pain and leaving his body shuddering as he tries to hold back his orgasm.

When Derek takes off his boxers and moves to suck the head of Stiles' cock into his mouth, Stiles bites his lip to stop himself from screaming. “No.” Derek growls, squeezing Stiles' thigh. “I want to hear it. Don't hide.”

“I can't, Derek. I can't -”

“You can.” Derek orders before leaning to swallow Stiles' cock down.

“Derek!” He screams, holding the headboard to anchor himself because he doesn't want to come too soon – he finally has Derek touching him and he doesn't want to let him go. “I'm going to come.” Stiles cries, thighs shaking under Derek's hands.

“No.” Derek pulls off and Stiles doesn't know if his groan is from relief or frustration. “Turn around.”

“What?” He blinks, the implications of Derek's words leaving his body trembling and his heart hammering inside his chest.

“Turn.”

He rushes to get on his stomach and as soon as he grabs the headboard again, Derek is spreading his cheeks open and licking at his hole with sheer enthusiasm. 

Stiles wants to push his ass against Derek's mouth but he doesn't know if he's allowed to, so he only squeezes the headboard and enjoys the feeling of Derek's tongue and fingers caressing Stiles' ass.

“Derek, I'm close -” He moans again, too far gone to care that he's almost humping the mattress – desperate to find some friction for his cock – and when he's almost there, so close he can feel his toes curling, Derek pulls back and Stiles can't help but cry a desperate “No, Derek. Let me come.”.

But Derek only bites at his tailbone then kisses it apologetically, before making his way up Stiles' back spreading soft kisses and small bites. “You want to come?”

“Yes!” Stiles answers and he's about to beg when he feels Derek's body laying on top of him and then he can only scream. Derek is naked, his chest pressing against Stiles' back, his cock between Stiles' thighs, brushing against his hole. It's perfect – Stiles doesn't know any other word that can describe the moment. “Fuck Derek – please, I need to come.”

“Yeah?” Derek teases, thrusting against Stiles' ass.

“Yes, please. I –”

“Come.” Derek whispers in Stiles' ear and that's all he needs. He squeezes his eyes shut and comes, arching his back to press himself closer to Derek's chest, coming so hard he forgets everything except Derek's touches and his name.

He feels Derek coming too and Stiles hears his name being whispered more than once, and it makes him smile happily, the curse gone and leaving a sense of relief and love so strong, the only thing Stiles thinks about doing is laugh. So that's what he does.

–

“Are you okay now?” Derek asks a few minutes later, rolling to his side but keeping one hand around Stiles' waist.

“You didn't take advantage of me.” Stiles says, watching Derek's expression shift. 

“I –” Derek gulps.

“No.” He's tired of this self deprecating thing Derek has, his constant fear of hurting people or his ever growing guilt. “You didn't.” Stiles insists. “I did, but you didn't. Sorry.”

“You – Stiles, you could have died.” Derek growls, like thinking Stiles could be dead makes him extremely angry. “Don't apologize for trying to stay alive.”

“It's not that.” _That's it,_ Stiles thinks. He's finally going to say it. “It wasn't just any werewolf that could have helped me.” 

“Then what?” Derek arches his eyebrow and Stiles closes his eyes, too afraid to look at Derek's reaction.

“She said only love could save me. It worked because I love you.”

There's silence and Stiles thinks Derek left the bed, but when he opens his eyes Derek is still there – except he's smiling.

“Yeah?” Derek asks, voice small and Stiles gives him a reassuring smile, wondering how long Derek has been waiting for Stiles to say it.

Probably as long as Stiles himself.

“Yeah.” He sighs, and Derek moves closer to give him a soft kiss.

“Good.” He says. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to improve my writing when it comes to smut scenes - I just don't know how to write them. Seriously, it's so hard!  
> But well, I hope it doesn't suck too much.
> 
> Enjoy! Comments are always welcome!  
> [Tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
